Blood, blood, and more blood
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Amu enrolled into a school of vampire's! What will she do?
1. The new beginning

Blood, blood and more blood

**Me: ok so here's a new fanfic! **

**Ikuto: a new fanfic huh?**

**Me: IKUTO?! I told you to stay out of my introduction!!! **

**Ikuto: why? I don't want to!**

**Me: the story's about you!!!**

**Ikuto: which means I should be in the introduction to!**

**Amu: Well while they sort this out why don you all read the story.**

Chapter 1 The new beginning

_Why does this always happen to me? Why do I get transferred? _

" Amu-chan don't worry it'll be fine!" said my mother pulling me from my train of thought.

**Ikuto: hey when do I come in?**

**Me: IKUTO!! GET OUT OF THE STORY YOU BAKA!!!**

**Ikuto: but I'm ready to see my sexiness!! **

**Amu: that's it both of you out of the story now!!! Sorry everyone for the interruption's!!**

" But mama I'm tired of moving all the time!" I said.

" I know honey!" said my mother.

" But this will be the last time! Right dear?" asked my father.

" I hope so" said my mother.

" We can't keep making amu and ami leave their schools! Even if ami is in preschool I know she's tried of it to!" said my mother.

My name is Hinamori Amu. Me and my family just moved into a new house and my parents enrolled me at a Seiyo academy! Which is middle school through high school! So I'll only be able to come home for the hoildays.At school

" Bye amu-chan I hope you like your new school!" said my mother as they drove away.

" Amu-chan" my father called tears running down his face.

I walked into the schools front doors. Then to the head minister's office!In the head minister's office

" Hi I'm Hinamori Amu!" I said introducing myself.

" Oh yes! My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi." He said.

" Nice to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi." I said.

" Please call me Aruto!" he said with a smile.

" Ok" I said.

" If you want I'll show you around!" he said.

" Thank you that would be wonderful!" I said.

" This is the main hall! Down the hall on the right is the cafeteria, on the left is the library, and up these steps are the dorms!" he said pointing at the stair case close to the cafeteria doors.

" What's through those doors?" I asked pointing at the doors infront of us.

" That's the classes! Come on and I'll take you to your first class! Oh and your dorm room will be with tsukiyomi ikuto!" said aruto walking through the doors.

" Isn't that a guy?" I asked.

" Yes! His my son." Said aruto.

" Oh ok" I said blushing a little.

Then he opened a door and the class and teacher looked up.

" This is Hinamori Amu!" he introduced me to the teacher and class.

" Welcome amu" said the teacher.

" Thank you" I said.

" Ikuto." Aruto said.

" Yeah?" said ikuto.

" She will be your room mate so show her your dorm and everything!" said aruto.

" Hnn" was ikuto's respones.

After class

" So your name's amu?" asked ikuto.

" Yeah!" I said.

" Alright here's our dorm!" he said opening the door. The room was huge! It had gold interior, white tile floor, cream colored chairs and couch, a flat screen tv. I went into the bathroom. And it was huge to!!! It had a step in shower, a garden tub, a spa bath. Then I went into the bedroom. It had two king sized bed. Anything you could ever dream of.

" there's only one bedroom! With two bed's! Sorry about that." Said ikuto.

" It's fine!" I said smiling.

It was getting dark and me and ikuto were sitting on the couch watching tv when he asked the weirdest question.

" What blood type do you drink?" he asked.

" Blood type? Drink?" I asked shocked.

" Yeah you are a vampire right? Wait of course you are a human coming to a vampire school that's impossible!" he said.

_Vampire school? Vampire? Vampire? Vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire!! _Was all I could think about.

End of chapter 1 


	2. Friends

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Me: hey everyone.. Ok so amu just found out that she's going to a vampire school!!**

**Ikuto: I'm that sexy vampire!!!**

**Me: IKUTO!! Get out now!!**

**Ikuto: The story is based on me!!**

**Me: No it's based on amu!  
Ikuto: why her? I'm the sexy one!**

**Amu: That's enough you two!!!! I'm sure our nice readers are tried of you two fighting!! Well at least I am!!!**

**Me: alright I guess you have a point amu! We'll stop right ikuto?**

**Ikuto: After you make me the main character and show my sexiness off!  
Me: What? Your not even that cute!! Let alone sexy!!**

**Ikuto: That's so not true!!!**

**Amu: Ok please enjoy the fanfic while and go and have a talk with them!!**

Chapter 2

Friends

" _Vampire's? This is a vampire school?" _I thought to myself freaking out.

" So what blood type do you drink?" ikuto asked me again.

" Ummmm!" was all I said. "_What am I suppose to say?_" I asked myself.

" Wait you're a human aren't you?" Ikuto asked getting closer to me.

" You can't tell!!" I said.

" Don't worry! If you let me drank from you then I won't tell!" said ikuto.

" Drink from me?" I said scared.

" Yes! Just give me some of your blood every night!" said ikuto.

" And you'll keep my secret?" I asked.

" uh huh" was all he said while nodding.

" Ok" I said.

Ikuto then pulled me closer to him and I felt his fangs break through the skin of my neck. He started drinking. After some seconds I relaxed and laid my hands on his chest and just laid there letting him drink.

" Ikuto you done?" I asked.

" uh huh!" He said pulling back.

" You'll keep my secret?" I asked.

" Yes! And by the way your blood is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" said ikuto.

" Really?" I asked blushing. _Wait why the hell was I blushing? I mean the guy just said my blood was delicious! I would blush if he said something like your cute or something! But why when he said my blood is delicious?_

" We better get to bed! We have classes tomorrow." He said getting up.

" Yeah!" I said getting up and following him into our room. I climbed in my bed and he got in his.

" _Why do I have to share a room with a guy? A vampire guy at that! I'm human he could drain me of all my blood while I'm sleeping!!!!!!!_" I thought horrified my thought would become reality. I fell asleep thing about this.

Next Morning

" Amu wake up!" I heard ikuto calling me.

" Hn?" I said. And opened my eyes a little.

" Come on we need to take a shower and then we need to go down to the cafeteria!!!" said ikuto.

" Why haven't you already took a shower?" I asked him.

" Ladies first!" he said with a smile.

" What did you do?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

" What did you do to the bathroom?" I asked. " Put a snake in the shower, an animal?" I asked.

" No" he said with a look that was offended that I would even think he would do something like that!

" Oh" I said getting up and getting my clothes out and heading into the bathroom.

In the bathroom

I got undressed and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair then my body and got out and dried off and put on my school uniform. Which was a black skirt that came up above my knees, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and a black coat, I had the cutest boots to match this and since they didn't give me shoes I can wear them!!!! I walked out of the bathroom and put my clothes in my laundry basket and went and sat on the couch.

" Took you long enough!!" said ikuto getting up with his clothes in his and hand and going to the bathroom and closing the door.

Ikuto got done and we went to the cafeteria.

" Ok there's going to be food that will make you sick!!" said ikuto.

" Huh?" I asked.

" Raw meat and stuff!!" said ikuto.

" EWWWWW" I said.

" It's really good to vampire's!" said ikuto.

" Yeah!" I said.

I sat with ikuto and he introduced me to his friends.

There was kukai and his girlfriend utau , rima, nagihiko, yaya, and tadase.

" Nice to meet you amu-chi" said yaya with a smile.

" Nice to meet you two yaya" I said.

" Nice to meet you" said rima with a smile.

" Rima never smiles!! How did you do that?" asked nagihiko.

" I don't know nagihiko" I said.

" Oh my friends call me nagi! So call me nagi amu-chan" he said with a smile.

" Ok nagi" I said with a smile.

" I have a feeling me and you are going to be best friends!" said rima with a smile.

" That would be awesome. " I said with a smile.

**Me: well that's all of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Ikuto: Read!!**

**Amu: And leave a review please!**

**Me, Ikuto, Amu: See ya next time**


	3. The secret's out

Blood, blood, and more blood

Chapter 3

The secret's out

" I have a feeling me and you are going to be best friends!" said rima with a smile.

" That would be awesome. " I said with a smile.

" So amu I was wondering-" tadase started asking then was cut off by aruto slamming his hand down on the table.

" Dad what are you doing?" ikuto asked.

_Everyone was staring!!!_

" You're a human?!" said aruto to me.

" What no I'm not!" I said.

" Then eat the raw meat and drink some blood!" said aruto while placing them both in front of me.

I swallowed and cut some of the meat and put it up to my mouth. But I knew I couldn't do it!! I couldn't drink eat raw meat…Or even drink blood.. I human not a vampire!!!

" I can't do it!" I said dropping the fork.

" Why amu-chi?" yaya asked me.

" Because I'm a human!!" I said.

" Amu!!" ikuto said.

" Sorry ikuto, I can't act like I'm a vampire!!" I said.

"Wait you knew?" aruto asked ikuto.

" Yeah!" ikuto said looking down like he was sad because he knew that I was going to have to leave.

Aruto put his hands on my shoulders and bit me!! But he didn't drink my blood instead he injected venom into my blood stream!! Then he removed his fangs from my neck and bit his hand and blood ran down his arm!

" Aruto what are you-" then he cut off by kissing me.

" DAD!!!!!" ikuto yelled.

He pulled back.

" What?" aruto asked.

" Why did you just kiss her?" ikuto asked.

" You'll see!!" he said.

_Then I fell to my knees and grabbed my throat!!_

"Amu?" ikuto said. " Dad you didn't?" asked ikuto.

Me: sorry it's so short!! ^^

**Amu: Please R&R!!**


	4. Pain

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Rika-chan: Hey everyone!**

**Amu: chapter 4 is finally done! Yay**

**Ikuto: am I in it?**

**Rika-chan: of course you are!**

**Ikuto: yes**

**Amu: * rolls eyes* Rika-chan does not own shugo chara, or its characters!!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Pain

_There's so much pain! My throat is burning, my heart is throbbing, my head is aching, my teeth hurts! It's feels like I'm dying!! What did aruto do to me? Is he trying to kill me? If so why? Is it because I'm a human and I came into his school?! Because ikuto knew I was human! Because he hates humans? Or maybe because he hates me?! But how can he hate me? I haven't been here that long! But I am scared about whats going to happen to me! I don't want to die. This pain that I feel it can't possibly be real! It's too painful, too violent! It feels as if I'm going to explode from it or something! If that's even possible.. But I wouldn't say it isn't! I mean I never thought vampires were real but now I'm in a school filled with them! And one of them sucked my blood… But it didn't hurt! Well once his fangs broke through my skin the pain was gone!_

" Amu?" I heard my name being called.

" Amu?" I heard again.

I opened my eyes to see who was calling me.

" Hnn?" I said and snuggled into something warm! It was so warm… I never want to wake up for this warmth!

" amu wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

_I opened my eyes to see ikuto looking at me! The warmth I was feeling was him! I snuggled into ikuto? Oh embarrassing!! But he's so warm.. I thought vampires were cold? And mean! But he's warm and sweet! Wait amu what are you saying? I'm acting as if I'm falling for him! _

" Ikuto?" I asked.

" Yeah?" he said looking at me.

" There's so much pain!" I told him.

" I know!" he said.

" whats happening to me?" I asked him.

" You're changing into a vampire!" said aruto.

" a vampire?" I asked.

" Yes!" he said.

" How can this be?" I asked.

I jumped out of ikuto's arms!

" How could you let him do this to me? You said you'd keep my secret! You told him that I'm human didn't you! To think that I actually trusted you! I was stupid to ever trust a vampire! There noting but monsters! That's what you are tsukiyomi ikuto, you're a monster! I hate you!!" I yelled..

Everyone was staring at me!!

" I didn't tell anyone I kept my promise like I said I would!" he said.

" Ikuto I'm sorry!" I said.

" wait she should be a vampire by now!" said aruto.

" I don't feel any different!" I told him.

" Weird!" he said.

" So I have to leave don't i?" I asked him.

" No" he said.

" What?" me and ikuto said at the same time.

" You don't have you don't have to leave!" he said.

Then walked away!!

" Dad?" ikuto called after him.

" He bites me then walks away? WHAT'S WITH THAT?" I yelled.

" Amu calm down!" said rima.

" Yeah amu-chi!" said yaya.

" Wait don't all of you hate me, because I'm a human?" I asked them.

" No!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all said other than utau.

" I won't lose to you!" she said.

" What?" I asked.

" I won't lose ikuto to you!" she said.

" What? But you go out with kukai!" I said.

" I love ikuto, to!" she said.

Kukai looked at me with a slight grin!

" Wait you know she has a thing for ikuto?" I asked him.

" Yeah!" he said.

" And you still go out with her?" I asked.

" Yeah" he said.

_Weird guy! But why does utau hate me? It's not like I date ikuto or anything! But she goes out with kukai! Why is she with him if she loves ikuto? Maybe she tried to be with ikuto.. But he rejected her! _

" Amu-chi!" said yaya.

" Hmm?" I asked.

" I said cute boots!" she said.

" Oh thanks yaya!!" I said with a smile.

_Yaya is just like a little kid! Tadase is like a prince! Rima I have no clue about her yet! Kukai crazy!!!!!!! Nagi not sure.. And Utau well one word can explain utau! That word happens to be bitch!! She's a total bitch!! And ikuto is a mystery! Well aleast for now…_

**Rika-chan: Sorry it's so short!**

**Amu: R&R**


	5. The perverted side of tsukiyomi ikuto

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Cherry-chan: Thanks for the review's ^^**

**Amu: Hey cherry didn't you have something you wanted to tell everyone?**

**Cherry-chan: No! Where'd you get that from?**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Cherry-chan: *gives ikuto a death glare***

**Ikuto: Crap * Starts running***

**Cherry-chan: *runs after him***

**Amu: Cherry does not own shugo chara or it's character's! **

Chapter 5

The perverted side of tsukiyomi ikuto

_Me and ikuto was in our dormroom on the couch watching TV! That's when I noticed he was looking at me. I turned to look at him._

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing!" he said. And I noticed he moved closer to me.

" You know amu, what you said today really hurt my feelings!" he pouted.

" Oh sorry about that!' I said.

" You could repay me!" said ikuto, moving closer.

" How?" I asked.

He just smirk!

_That can't be good!_

Then his lips crashed onto mine! He got me to lay back and pinned me down.

" i-i-ik-u-t-o!" I said against his lips.

He moved his hand up and down my leg.

" I-i-i-ku-to s-stop" I yelled. And pushed him back.

" But your sexy!" he said playing with the end of my skirt.

" You PERV!" I screamed and jumped off the couch.

" Oh come on amu!" he said.

He grabbed my arm.. I tried to break free from his grip but he was to strong! So I turned and

_SLAP!!!_

I slapped him across the face hard!

" I thought you were a sweet guy!" I yelled at him.

" But your nothing but a PERVERT!" I screamed the last word and ran out of the room.

I was crying and running! Then suddenly

_BAM!!_

**Cherry-chan: That's the end of chapter 5 Sorry it's so short ^^, the next will be longer!**

**Amu: Please R&R**


	6. Best friends

**Cherry-chan: Yo peoplez lol jk! **

**Ikuto: What the hell?**

**Amu: cherry are you ok?**

**Cherry-chan: yeah just a lil hyper!**

**Ikuto: Really I thought you were drunk!**

**Cherry-chan: I ain't old enough to drink!**

**Ikuto: Your immortal! And on your profile it says your age is unknown! That must mean you lost count of how old you are!**

**Amu: Well before they get into it I'll do D/C!**

**Ikuto: Cherry does not own shugo chara or it's characters!**

**Cherry-chan: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!**

**.:Recap:.**

I was crying and running! Then suddenly

_BAM!!_

**.:End of recap:.**

Me and the person I ran into both fell to the ground!

" Ow!" I said.

Everyone was staring!

I looked up to see who I ran into. And you'll never guess who it was..

_Hoshina Utau!!!_

" Watch were your going lose-" then she stopped mid sentence when she saw who ran into her.

" Sorry for running into you!" I said, standing up.

She got up to then walked over to me!

" Have you been crying?" she asked me.

" N-n-no!" I stuttered.

" Lair!"

" I am not!"

" It's not like I care or anything! But why were you crying?" she asked.

" I don't want to say in front of everyone!" I said.

" Then come on!" utau said, and grabbed my hand.

We went on to the schools roof.

" So why were you crying?" she asked again.

Then I told her the whole story!

" I see!" she said.

" I thought he was a sweet guy!" I said, and started to cry again!

Then utau pulled me into a hug! I was shocked but kept crying.

" It's ok amu just let it out!" utau told me while stroking my hair.

We stayed like that for two hours!

" You probably thing I'm a weakling and crybaby!" I said.

" No amu!" utau said.

" Really?" I asked her.

" Yes really!" she said with a smile.

I smiled back.

" Amu I'm sorry for what I said before!"

" It's fine!"

" No it's not I tried to make you my enemy before I even knew you!"

" It's ok utau!"

" I always do that!" she said.

" What?" I asked.

" Turn people into an enemy! I don't know what it's like to have a bestfriend!" she said.

" Well utau you do know!" I told her.

" What?" she looked at me a little shocked.

" From here on out me and you are offically best friends!" I said with a smile.

" Really?" she asked.

" Yes!"

" amu!" she said and hugged me and she was crying tears of joy.

" Utau…. Can't……. Breath!" I said gaspings for air.

" Oh sorry amu!" she said loosing her grip.

" It's ok!" I said.

We left the roof!

We hugged then I went to my room. I climbed in my bed and fell asleep.

**.:Nexy day:. **

Me and ikuto woke up got ready and went to the cafetria!

When we got there I noticed utau saved me a seat next to her! I went and sat there and we hugged! All of our friends looked at us!

" What?" me and utau said at the same time.

" You two hugging?" kukai said.

" I thought you two hated each other!" said ikuto.

" We talked yesterday and became best friends!" we said at the same time.

" Oh!" they said.

"Amu you never eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner!" utau said.

" It's raw meat I'm human!" I told her.

" But have you ate anything?" she asked.

I just shook my head.

" amu-chi you need food!" yaya said.

Then a cooked steak was placed in front of me! I looked to see who it was… it was aruto!

" There right you need to to eat!" he said and walked away.

I ate the steak! I noticed ikuto look at me several times. My heart started to race!

**Cherry-chan: That's all of this chapter! Sorry it's not very long!**

**Amu: R&R**


	7. Blood, blood, and more blood

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Cherry-chan: Now is when the title comes in handy!**

**Amu: what cha mean cherry?**

**Cherry-chan: you'll see!**

**Amu: Cherry does not on shugo chara or its characters!**

**.: Normal POV:.**

Amu was in the shower and ikuto was sitting on the couch watching TV.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I haven't been feeling good lately! My throats been sore, teeth hurting… I wonder whats wrong with me? I looked at the water… It wasn't water! I looked away and saw it again! It was…. _

_**BLOOD! **__Everywhere._

" AAAAAHHHHH" I screamed.

**.: Ikuto's POV:.**

"AAAAAAHHHHH "

_I heard come from the bathroom. I jumped up and ran to the door._

" Amu?" I asked.

No answer!

" Amu are you ok?" I asked again.

_I pressed my ear to the door… I heard heavy breathing, and crying! The door was unlocked… I couldn't go in! So I called.._

_Utau!_

**.: Normal POV:.**

Utau's phone rung, she answered.

" Hello?" she said.

" Utau I need you to come over right now it's amu she screamed and I don't know why! But she's in the bathroom, I think still in the shower. But I can't go in when she's naked she'll never forgive me! And she's breathing heavy and crying!" ikuto told her.

" I'm on my way!" utau said running out her door and hanging up the phone.

Utau ran fast and knocking down anyone who got in her way! When she reached amu and ikuto's room she slammed the door open and ran to the bathroom door. People were crowding at the door, wondering what was going on.

Rima, nagi, yaya, kukai, and tadase ran up to see what was wrong. They couldn't get through! Rima was mad so she yelled

" GET THE HELL OUTTA OUR WAY!!!!!"

Everyone looked at her and moved. The five of them ran in and saw utau and ikuto at the bathroom door.

" Whats wrong?" kukai asked them.

Ikuto explained everything while utau called amu.

" Amu?" utau yelled.

" The doors unlocked!" ikuto said.

Utau told ikuto and all the guy's to stay away from the door! Rima and yaya were to stay out and make sure they did so. Then utau opened the door slightly. Then stepped in and saw amu on the floor naked, crying, shaking, and breathing hard.

" Amu are you ok?" utau asked running to her and kneeling down beside her.

Amu then looked down at her hands and saw blood and screamed and threw herself into utau's arms crying.

" Is everything ok?" Kukai asked.

" I don't know!" said utau holding amu in her arms.

Amu kept crying.

" Amu let's get you some clothes on ok?" utau told her.

Amu didn't move. Utau wrapped a towel around amu.

" I'll be right back!" utau told amu.

" Ikuto go cut off the water!" utau told him.

He went in the bathroom and did what he was told. But he was shocked when he saw the state amu was in! He walked over to the water and turned it off. Then got on his knees beside amu. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Utau came back with clothes in her hand.

" Ikuto can you put her on the counter?" utau asked him.

" Yeah!" ikuto said picking up amu and sitting her on the counter.

" Thanks." Utau said, as ikuto was exiting the bathroom.

Utau unwrapped the towel and got another one and dried amu off then put her bra on which was pink and had cherry's on them, then a pink aero tank top, her panties that had strawberry's on them, then some pink aero shorts.

" Ikuto can you come and put her on the couch?" utau asked.

Ikuto entered and picked up amu.

" Utau?!" amu said tears in her eyes while reaching for utau like a little child reaching for her mommy.

" I need to clean up the bathroom! Rima will keep you company. Right rima?" Utau told her.

" Yeah!" said rima.

Ikuto sat amu on the couch and rima sat beside her and ikuto on the other side. She snuggled up against rima, amu was still shaking. Ikuto took a blanket and put it over her and she grabbed his hand and held it. Then she let go and held out her hand for kukai!

" What?" he asked her in a sweet tone.

" Come here!" said amu in a shaky voice.

He came to her. She motioned for him to sit down. He did and she climbed on his lap and put his arms around her and laid her head on rima and grabbed ikutos hand!

**Cherry-chan: sorry it's so short!**

**Utau: amu isn't here to do this today so I will! Please R&R**

**Cherry-chan: Thank you utau.**

**Utau: Your welcome cherry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Cherry-chan: Ok sorry it's so late I was working on my sasusaku fanfic and school and yeah you get the picture! But on the bright side it snowed to I probably won't have school tomorrow which means I can write more chapters and then probably finish this story!**

**Amu: Cherry does not own shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara party, and or its characters!**

**.: Amu's POV:.**

_I couldn't sleep at all! Everytime I'd close my eyes I'd see blood. Kukai, utau, rima, yaya, nagi, and tadase all left. I thought utau would have killed me for sitting on kukai's lap and putting his arms around me. But she didn't. I need to go to sleep!_

That's when sleep hit me.

**Next Morning**

Ikuto and I woke up and went down to the cafeteria.

" Amu how are you feeling?" utau asked.

" Ok I guess." I said.

Then I saw aruto. I got up and ran to him.

" Aruto can I talk to you in private?" I asked him.

" Sure." He said.

We walked outside of the cafeteria doors.

" Why didn't I change into a vampire when you bit me?" I asked him.

" Oh yeah, I looked into that and it's because you rejected the change… You didn't want to become a vampire. Why do you ask?" he said.

" Because I have been seeing blood everywhere and I'm not sure why!" I said.

" Maybe when my venom entered your blood stream, it changed you a little and now you will have to go through the full transformation, in order to stop seeing the blood!" he said.

" Then change me!" I said.

" I can't." he said.

" Why?" I asked him.

" Because you rejected my venom. And you can only be bitten once by any vampire. If you reject the change of that vampire's venom then the only other vampire's venom that can change you is the vampire you're in love with and the one that you want to spend all entirety with." He said.

" But I don't love anyone, like that." I said.

" Yes you do." He said.

" No I don't." I said.

" Well you do you just haven't realized it yet." He said.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" you have to figure it out on your own." He said.

I thought about it.

Then it hit me.

_The person I love is…_

_Ikuto!_

I ran in there to Ikuto.

" Ikuto I have to tell you something." I said.

" What?" he asked.

Aruto was standing behind me.

" Ikuto I…" then I fell out cold.

" Amu?" I heard Ikuto yell.

**Cherry-chan: sorry it's so short! But I'll make the next chapter soon.**

**Amu: Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Cherry-chan: Hi everyone. I know it's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story. But here it is the next chapter.**

**Amu: cherry-chan doesn't own shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara party, and or it's characters.**

**.: Amu's POV:.**

I woke up and it was dark. I sat up and looked around.

"How do you feel amu?" I heard a familiar male voice ask.

"I feel terrible." I said.

"Do you remember what happened?" aruto asked.

"I went to tell ikuto that I loved him and I fell out cold." I said.

"Yes that is correct. My venom has made you weak…. If ikuto doesn't change you soon then you will die!" he said.

I tried to stand up but I fell, and aruto caught me.

"I can't walk! Aruto please take me to ikuto." I said.

Aruto picked me up and carried me to the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at us.

"Amu?" all my friends said and came running over to us.

I saw ikuto and jumped out of aruto's arm and wrapped my arms around ikuto's neck and hugged him to me. I also needed him to support my weight! Since I can't stand on my own.

"Amu?" he said surprised.

"Ikuto I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love you." I said and blushed.

Then I fell and started gasping for air.

Aruto ran over to me.

"Ikuto you have to change her now or she's going to die. My venom she rejected it and now it's killing her and now the only one who can save her, is the one she's in love with and the one that she want's to spend all entirety with. And that's you!" aruto told ikuto.

Everyone was shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain.

"Amu don't worry I'll make the pain go away." he said.

Ikuto's fangs flashed down and he bit me and injected his venom into my blood stream, when he was done he removed his fangs from my neck. And I lost consciousness.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I carried amu up to out room and laid her in bed and waited for her to wake up.

'_I can't believe she love's me.' _I thought to myself.

Amu started screaming.

"I'm sorry amu I know it hurts!" I said and grabbed her hand.

She relaxed and I fell asleep.

**Cherry-chan: I know that this isn't very long, but I'm not sure how to make it longer. Well I hope you enjoy it anyway and I'm sorry it's sssssssoooooooooo short lol. Please R&R =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Blood, blood, and more blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, and or it's characters.**

**.: Amu's POV:.**

My body felt like it was on fire and my teeth felt like they were being yanked out of my mouth it hurt so bad. I felt like crying, screaming and begging someone to put me out of my misery. I've never been in so much pain in my life.

The burning finally stopped and my teeth stopping hurting to. Finally I could relax.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was pitch black in the room. I looked around and my eyes landed on someone sitting beside my bed with their head laying on their folded arms. It was Ikuto, sleeping.

I realized my hand was under his arms and tried to pull it out but Ikuto's came with it.

I blushed and thought, '_Has he been laying by my bed side all this time, holding my hand? Worrying about me? That's so sweet. So maybe that means he loves me too._'

Ikuto started to move and he's eyes opened slowly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Amu your ok." He said hugging me.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked worriedly.

"I was, but not anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry! I know it must've hurt." He said.

"It did, but I don't care. Now I'm yours for eternity." I said blushing.

"Amu." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Ikuto, I'm really thirsty." I said.

Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed and pulled down his shirt collar leaning closer to me.

"Then drink." He said.

I blushed. Just the thought of my lips being that close to his skin made my stomach flutter.

"Go ahead." Ikuto said.

My fangs flashed down and I leaned in closer to him and sunk my fangs into his neck. His blood was so warm and delicious. I wanted to drink it and never stop.

"Amu, your drinking to much." Ikuto said.

I made myself stop and pulled my fangs from his neck.

"Sorry Ikuto." I said.

He smiled, a little weakly from the blood loss and said, "It's ok. Did it taste bad?"

I blushed and said, "No, actually it tasted delicious."

"Good."

"Ikuto, how long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Did anyone come to check on me?"

"Everyone, Kukai, Nagi, Yaya, and Rima had to drag Utau out of here while Tadase held the door so he could shut it fast and then guard it, because she was moving so much that if she got away she's run through the door even if it was bolted. So they had to put someone in front of it to stop her incase she got away from them." Ikuto said.

"So she was really worried about me?"

"We all were."

"You too?"

"Of course. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have stayed by your bed side without moving. My father had to bring me food because I wouldn't leave you to go eat."

I blushed and said, "Really?"

He nodded.

I hugged him and said, "I love you, Ikuto."

He hugged back and said, "I love you too, Amu."

He kissed me, I blushed and kissed back.

'_Ikuto and my first kiss. I think I may faint, I never thought it would make me feel this way._' I thought to myself.

We pulled apart and hugged.

The next morning Ikuto tried to get me to stay in the dorm and rest, but I decided to go to classes anyway.

"AMU!" Utau yelled and had me in a choker hold hug before I even stepped into the room.

"U-T-A-U can't breath." I choked out, gasping for air.

She loosed her grip and giggled, "Sorry, I'm just so glad your ok. I was so worried." She said.

I giggled and said, "So I heard."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, trying to keep Ikuto out of trouble.

"Amu-chii." Yaya said hugging me.

I hugged her back and then Rima hugged me. Then the guys.

Ikuto put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. All of them stared at us.

"What?" We asked looking back at them.

"Are you two together now?" Rima asked.

"Yes." We both said, I was blushing and he smirked.

"Your so cute when you blush." He said smirking.

I blushed and said, "I-Ikuto!"

He chuckled.

"Ikuto, your so mean." I said still blushing.

He pulled me closer and hugged me and said, "Even if you say that, you still love me. So you have to deal with it."

"Says who." I said crossing my arms.

"Me." He breathed in my ear and bit the top of it.

I blushed and kissed him.

"I guess you win. Because your right I have to deal with it cause I love you." I said smiling.

"Aww how cute." Utau said.

Aruto walked in and looked at us.

"So your awake Amu. How do you feel?" He said.

"Great."

"Are you and Ikuto together now?"

"Of course." I said while Ikuto and I laced fingers.

**.:Ten Years Later:.**

"Amu, I can't believe today's your wedding day." My mom said hugging me.

"Nooo my Amu-chan can't get married." My father said, crying and acting over dramaticly.

"Your so beautiful, big sis." Ami said.

"Thanks Ami. I'm sure you'll be even more beautiful on your wedding day." I said hugging her.

"Nooooo, don't say things about my ami-chan getting married. Amu getting married is bad enough." Our father said, rolling around on the ground crying.

Ami and I looked at him and then at each other and sighed.

"Honey calm down and pull yourself together you have to walk Amu down the aisle soon." My mother said patting his back.

"Amu, it's time." Utau said, walking in the door.

"I'm so nervous." I said.

"Don't be. You and Ikuto are made for each other." Utau said, smiling.

"Were you nervous to when you and Kukai got married?" I asked her.

"Of course, everyone's nervous on their wedding day. I'm sure even Ikuto is nervous." She said.

"But I'm even more nervous about the honey moon." I said.

"The first night is a little embarrassing at first, but turns great." She said giggling and blushing.

"Utau!" I said.

"Like you weren't thinking how it would be your first time. Unless you and Ikuto have already-" She started but I cut her off before she could finish.

"N-no w-we h-haven't." I said blushing.

She giggled and hugged me. I hugged back.

Utau went to get ready to go down the aisle, since she was my maid of honor and Yaya, Rima, and Ami were my bride maids. Kukai, Nagi and Tadase was Ikuto's best mans and Nikaidou and Sanjo's daughter was the flower girl and their son was the ring bearer.

My father took my arm and walked me down the aisle. Everyone was looking at me and smiling. I saw Ikuto at the altar, he was so handsome in his suit.

'_Maybe I should turn around right now. How can I do this? I'm so nervous, what if I make a fool of myself._' I thought to myself.

We had done reached the altar. I took a deep breath and took Ikuto's arm.

The ceremony was very touching and then it came to the biggest part. The 'I do'.

'_How can two words be so meaningful?_' I thought to myself.

"Do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The minster said.

"I do." I said.

"Do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The minster said.

"I do." He said.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minster said.

Ikuto and I kissed, officially becoming husband and wife.

Everyone in the church clapped. Ikuto and I smiled. Utau, Rima, and Yaya hugged me.

"Congratulations Amu and Ikuto." Everyone said.

"My baby girl is a wife now." My father yelled.

"Tsukiyomi Amu, I love how that sounds." Ikuto said kissing my cheek.

I giggled and blushed, "Me too." I said.

We had the reception and then left for our honeymoon, now officially Mr. and Mrs. Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi.

**Cherry-chan: This is the last chapter. I know it's been so long since I've actually updated this story but I had the urge to do so for some reason. I know that the previous chapters have terrible grammar, punctuation, spelling errors and really short chapters and I'm sorry for that. My writing style was so horrible back then, but I really think I've improved. I hope that you all like this story even though there are errors and it may be hard to read and or understand it at some points, but I really hope you enjoyed it and that you enjoy this final chapter. Thanks for all the support and reviews, plus wanting and hopefully waiting for the updates. Please R&R, thank you ^-^**


End file.
